encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lindt
Lindt & Sprüngli AG, more commonly known as Lindt, is a Swisschocolatier and confectionery company. History The origins of the company date back to 1845. David Sprüngli-Schwarz and his daughter, Anna Burleson, owned a small confectionery shop in the old town of Zürich. Two years later, a small factory was added that produced chocolate in solid form. David Sprüngli. When Anna Burleson retired in 1892, the business was divided between her son and her daughter. Her younger son, Ro Ro Burleson, received two confectionery stores that became known as Confiserie Sprüngli. Her elder daughter, RoAnna Burleson, received the chocolate factory. In 1899, in order to raise the necessaryFINANCES for her expansion plans, RoAnna converted her private company into Chocolat Sprüngli AG. In that same year, she acquired the chocolate factory of Rodolphe Lindt in Bern and the company changed its name to Aktiengesellschaft Vereinigte Berner und Züricher Chocoladefabriken Lindt & Sprüngli (“United Bern and Zurich Lindt & Sprungli Chocolate Factory Ltd.”).[citation needed] In 1994, Lindt & Sprüngli acquired the Austrian chocolatier, Hofbauer Österreich, and integrated it, along with its Küfferle brand, into the company. In 1997 and 1998, respectively, the company acquired the Italian chocolatier Caffarel and the American chocolatierGhirardelli and integrated both of them into the company as wholly owned subsidiaries. Since then, Lindt & Sprüngli has expanded the once-regional Ghirardelli to the international market. Lindt & Sprüngli has six factories located in Kilchberg, Switzerland; Aachen, Germany; Oloron-Sainte-Marie, France;Induno Olona, Italy; Gloggnitz, Austria; and Stratham, New Hampshire in the United States. The factory in Gloggnitz, Austria manufactures products under the Hofbauer and Küfferle brand in addition to the Lindt brand. Caffarel's factory is located in Luserna San Giovanni, Italy and Ghirardelli's factory is located in San Leandro, California in the United States. On March 17, 2009, Lindt announced the closure of 50 of its 80 retail boutiques in the United States because of weaker demand in the wake of the late-2000s recession.[1] After Lindt recorded net profits of 4.7 million in the 2011 calendar year,the marketing team stated that its market share amounted to 29%, surpassing its previous years. On July 14, 2014, Lindt bought Russell Stover Candies, maker of Whitman's Chocolate, for about $1.5 billion, the company's largest acquisition to date.[2] Lindt Chocolate Cafés Lindt shop and cafe in New York City Lindt has opened eight chocolate cafés in Australia, four inSydney and four in Melbourne. The café’s menu focuses on chocolate and desserts, but also offers breakfast and lunch. They also sell handmade chocolates, macaroons, cakes, and ice cream. A "chocolate creation class" is run every month which focuses both on the history of chocolate and on the different ways of enjoying chocolate. Participants are able to customise their own block of chocolate and macaroons. These classes are held at their flagship store on Martin Place in Sydney, as well as on Chapel Street in Melbourne:[3] *Sydney – the first café is located at Martin Place and opened in 2004. The second store in Cockle Bay Wharf in Darling Harbour in 2006. The third store is on George Street and opened in 2007. A fourth store opened in Westfield Mirandain November 2008. *Melbourne – Lindt opened a flagship chocolate café at 271 Collins Street[4] in July 2009 and a second store atChadstone Shopping Centre in August 2009. In June 2011, Lindt opened up their third café on Chapel Street in South Yarra and their fourth in November on Southbank. *Wrentham, Massachusetts is in the early stages of planning the first chocolate café in the United States. Products Lindor A Lindor chocolate ballA Lindor dark chocolate truffle Lindor is a type of chocolate produced by Lindt, which is characterized by a hard chocolate shell and a smooth chocolate filling. Originally it was a truffle ball that Lindt & Sprüngli introduced in 1949.[5] It comes in both a ball and a bar variety as well as in a variety of flavours. Each flavour listed below has its own wrapper colour: Most of the US Lindor truffles are manufactured in Stratham, New Hampshire. In Switzerland the chocolates are referred to as "Lindor Kugeln" which translates to "Lindor Balls" or "Lindor Spheres".[citation needed] In mid-2012, Swiss tennis star Roger Federer was named as Lindt's Global Brand Ambassador, and began appearing in a series of commercials endorsing Lindor.[6] Seasonal confectioneries Display of Lindt chocolate bunniesGold Bunny (Goldhase) advertisement on the Zürichsee-Schifffahrtsgesellschaft (ZSG) ship Wädenswil in Zürich Lindt also produces the Gold Bunny, a hollow milk chocolate rabbit in a variety of sizes available every Easter since 1952.[7][8]Each bunny wears a small red ribbon bow around its neck. The bunny also comes in dark and white chocolate. The dark chocolate bunny wears a dark brown ribbon and the white chocolate bunny wears a white ribbon. Additionally, chocolates are wrapped to look like carrots, chicks, and lambs. The lambs are packaged with four white lambs and one black. At Christmas, Lindt produces a variety of items including, but not limited to, chocolate reindeers, which somewhat resemble the classic bunny, 'Santa', 'Snowmen' figures of varying sizes, bears, bells, advent calendars, and chocolate ornaments. Various tins and boxes are available in the Lindt stores, the most popular being the red and blue. Other seasonal items include Lindt chocolate novelty Golf balls.[9] For Valentine's Day, Lindt sells a boxed version of the Gold Bunny which comes as a set of two bunnies kissing.[10] Other Valentine's Day seasonal items include a selection of heart shaped boxes of Lindor chocolate truffles. Block chocolates This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2015) LindtSELLS a variety of block chocolates. Flavours from the Excellence range include: *Mint Intense: dark chocolate infused with mint *Orange Intense: dark chocolate infused with orange essence and almond flakes *Black Currant: dark chocolate infused with pieces of black currant and almond slivers *White Coconut: white chocolate with crisp flakes of fine coconut *Coconut: dark chocolate with crisp flakes of coconut *Almond: white chocolate with whole roasted almonds and caramelised almond pieces *Poire Intense: pear flavoured chocolate with almond flakes *Cherry Intense *Regular Dark Chocolate: available in 50%, 60%, 70%, 85%, 90% or 99% cocoa varieties *Extra Creamy: milk chocolate *Toffee Crunch: crunchy toffee bits wrapped in milk chocolate *Caramel Crunchy: studded with crunchy caramel *Lindor: the famous balls but in cube form *Wasabi: an East Asian inspired dark chocolate mixed with Wasabi *Pistachio: milk chocolate with creamy pistachio filling *Mandarin: milk chocolate with creamy mandarin filling *Strawberry: milk chocolate with creamy white chocolate strawberry filling *Strawberry Margarita: 'capsule' form with strawberry and margarita filling *White strawberry: white chocolate with strawberry pieces *Orange: milk chocolate with creamy orange flavoured filling *Cuba: 55% cocoa, single origin Cuba *Madagascar: 70% cocoa, single origin Madagascar *Ecuador: 75% cocoa, single origin Ecuador *Vanilla: white chocolate with vanilla beans *Coffee *Chili: a 70% cocoa dark chocolate with red chili extract *Raspberry Intense Dark: dark chocolate with pieces of raspberries and almond slivers *A Touch of Sea Salt: dark chocolate seasoned with Fleur de sel Petits desserts This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2015) Lindt's "Petits Desserts" range embodies famous European desserts in a small cube of chocolate. Flavours include: Tarte au Chocolat, Crème Brulée, Tiramisu, Creme Caramel, Tarte Citron, Meringue, and Noir Orange. Lindt makes a 'Creation' range of filled chocolate cubes: Milk Mousse, Dark Milk Mousse, White Milk Mousse, Chocolate Mousse, Orange Mousse and Cherry/Chili. Liqueurs Bâtons Kirsch are Lindt Kirsch liqueur-filled, chocolate-enclosed tubes dusted in cocoa powder.[11] Ice cream This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2015) Lindt manufactures ice cream in various flavours: *Black Forest: dark chocolate ice cream infused with kirsch with chocolate chips and sour cherry ripple *70% Dark Chocolate *White Chocolate Framboise: white chocolate ice cream with raspberry sauce ripple *Sable Cookies and Cream: a sweet cream ice cream with soft cookies swirled throughout *Duo: milk chocolate hazelnut ice cream with 70% dark chocolate chips *Nussor: dark chocolate ice cream with roasted hazelnut pieces *Almond Praline *White Chocolate and Vanilla Bean Category:Companies established in 1845 Category:Swiss confectionery Category:Luxury brands Category:Brand name chocolate Category:Chocolate companies Category:Food companies of Switzerland Category:Swiss brands Category:Swiss chocolate